Magic in the lamp
by lazylollipop girl
Summary: ok the summary is in the story cuz it was to long and it would not take it all in so yeah


Yuchi smiled as he looked at the box of muti-colored lamps he had just found "who would throw away such treasures?" he said to him self as he walked home and called his brothers into his room, he then gave each of his brother`s one lamp "what is this?" Takashi asked as he looked at his green colored lamp "one of the lamps i found, one of these just have to be what i have been looking for, GENIES," now this made his brother`s laugh "ok ha ha ok we will all rub the lamps at the same time 1.2.3.!" Raiden yelled as he stopped laughing so they all rubbed the lamps and then _poof_ it happen. find out what happens next in….."magic in a lamp"

Ichigo: Welcome to my 2nd story Magic in the lamp i hope you like it and leave re-views ok, so we have some guest O.C.s of the people who won the last contest i had up so why don`t you introduce your self`s ok?

Honkon: hi my name is Honkon Jakurin it is very nice to meet you.

Chiyo: hi my name is chiyo suzuka it is so super nice to meet you XD.

Artic: hey my name is Artic Wolf it is nice to meet you all.

Ichigo: And of course their counter-parts.

Jakku: hey names Shinzoku Jakku and it is nice to meet such beautiful young ladies *winks* and i am the counter-part of Honkon.

Fan girls: *starts to swoon and fan-girl over him*

Polar: hi my name is Polar Bear and it is nice to meet you all and i am the counter-part of Artic.

Ryuu: hi my name is Ryuu it is nice to meet all of you.

Ichigo: well it is nice to meet all of you too now who do the dis-calmer hmm?

Everyone but Misao: *backs up* *misao beats the game she was playing on her 3DS* what?

Ichigo: Misao looks like you are doing the dis-calmer today.

Misao: ok! Ichi does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ or the guest O.C.s but she does own the plot and me and of course her self Duh!

Everyone: On to the story

Chapter one Yuchi P.O.V

I was walking home from school when i saw something shine from a alley way "what is that?" i asked my self as i started to walk down the empty and very creepy alley way at the end of the short alley way i found a box i picked it up,

it was dusty so i blew it off and coughed a bit, when i looked at it again i saw seven different colored lamps "cool" i said as i looked at them, they had a weird writting on it, it looked like some old language, like.. Latin or something like that i will ask Ikuto when i get home cuz he knows this kind of thing,

i started to walk home again when i got a text _'dude where are you we are going to eat dinner soon' - takashi _'yep that is deffenlity Takashi always thinking about dinner' i thought _'sorry i found something cool and i can`t wait to show you guys i will be hame soon' - Yuchi beep beep _i looked at my cell again _'k, see you soon' -takashi _'better hurry' i thought as i started to run with a good grip on the lamps,

i walk into the house " I HOME!" i yell and go up to my room "GUYS IN MY ROOM NOW I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMTHING!" i yell and a feww minutes later they are all in my room "WHAT?!" Takashi yelled "this" i said as i handed them a lamp "What are these" Takashi asked with a questing look "well what i have been looking for... _genies" _then they all started luaghing like maniacs "what?" i asked "Ha.. Ok ok ha lets give him a chance ok? on the count of three we rub the lamps" Radin said

"wait i want to know what this says" i said as i looked towards Ikuto "well they all have the same writting but i can`t quite see what it says here let just wipe off the dust" he said as he wiped off the dust and then "it has directions? ok so 1. wipe the lamp and then say ask and ye shall recive well lets give it a shot" He said "wait! who goes first?" jakku asked "thats a good question who does go first?" polar said "well how about we do it at the same time?" ryuu said "yeah lets do that" Kyo said "ok 1... 2... 3!" we said at the same time then we wiped the them off and said "ask and ye shall recive!" _poof _ "finally we are out!" i thought that i must have died and gone to heven cuz i saw an angel in front of me.

Ichigo: so what did you think if you want more then leave a review ok?

Misao: i know i would XD

Momoko: You make Yuchi so sweet calling me an angel :/

Yuchi: well you are *winks at Momoko*

Miyako: well the boys looked like this

Yuchi was wearing A red t-shirt that had a faded evil smily on it, baggy blue jeans with a red belt that you can`t see, red and black converse, he has red hair with a red and black hat that is on backwards and blood red eyes

Takashi has a green t-shrit that says "go green... NOT!", blue baggy jeans that also have a belt,dark green and black converse, he has raven black hair that covers his left eye and green eyes

Raiden has a Blue t-shirt that says "X-trem sports are for babies!", blue jeans that fit him in a good way, dark and black converse, blonde hair that id in a angel wing sweep style and dark blue eyes

Ikuto is wearing a grey t-shirt says "play boys sre scum" in big bold red letters, baggy blue jeans that fit him in a great way (he is my counter-part so yeah) , grey and black converse, he has black saggy hair that just barely touches his shoulders and green eyes

Kyo has a black t-shirt that has a a white angel, blue jeans that fit him just right, dark violet and black converse, he has green hair and purple eyes

Ryuu / Sharp Blade (blade)  
Has shaggy brown hair with messy front bang that cover a little bit of his eyebrows. He has golden eyes. He wears a grey beanie with a golden X on the center trim area. He wears usually wears a bleached out yellow top that has long sleeves and baggy pants(not sagged cuz that is nasty!). He wears black gold and white jordans.

polar Looks: snow white hair, silver eyes, a little taller then Artic, white T-shirt, white cargo pants, white boots, two sowrds on his back

Jakku and i will get back to you about Jakku.

Everyone: R&R PLEASE! AND THANK YOU XD XD XD XD


End file.
